


True Chaos

by Welsper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts is over and you are still a horrible goose.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 82
Collections: Untitled Goose Exchange 2: 2 Goose 2 Furious





	True Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fencesit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/gifts).

“We did it,” Hermione whispers, finally breathing deeply even though smoke and ash still fill the heavy air around the castle. It smells like blood and tears and death and you give a solemn honk in respect of the fallen.

“Thanks, man,” Ron says and you bump fist and wing. “Couldn’t have done it without you.”

It was nothing you wouldn’t have done anyway, even without the world at stake. You just really like stealing things. Taking them when no one else can, a challenge only you are up to. And then, to taste victory when they are finally yours. Right before you throw them away, of course. To take things is what brings you joy, you have no desire to own them. You do not cling to the material, like the man you helped defeat, if it even was a man any more.

Chaos is your creed, and you excel at it. But while you may be horrible, you are not a monster. The thrill of the chase, a fist shaken at you, frustration plain in a face and the knowledge of a day ruined. Such pleasures drive you. Not the sorrow and the pain, the grief this man brought. You are glad it is over. Now you can go back to what is truly important.

“Thank you, goose,” Harry says and he reaches out to you.

You honk at him, and you almost sound kind. He gives you a weak smile and pets your head. You strike then, and snatch what you came here to take all these years ago. As you waddle away, you know they are too tired to chase you.

At last, you did it, the final task is complete. Took you long enough.

Maybe you’re getting soft, after all?

<strike>Steal The Chosen One’s glasses</strike>


End file.
